


13

by Salteas



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, because woohoo angst, did u know a03 refuses to acknowledge white pistachio as a ship, dw it doesn't apply, gay? gay., im writing this while on the brink of conking out, nwehehehe, oh well, so I apologize if this is shitty, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salteas/pseuds/Salteas
Summary: White Choco Cookie had 13 interactions with Pistachio Cookie.This is basically a series of ubershort drabbles





	1. Mud.

White Choco thought that the castle’s training grounds had grown a lot more crowded since she started training. It was likely because of her ever-growing crowd of fangirls, who would trickle to the courtyard every day to watch her train.

Train? No, Perform.

Training was a performance. She lived to feel her blade arc through the air with precision. To hit her targets with precision, perfectly timed to Pocket Watch’s tick, tick, tick. To hear the gaggle ooh in admiration. To execute whatever moves she wished to do that day. To occasionally wink at one of the girls and see how red they turned. 

Today was different. It was rainy-no, perhaps a deluge was a better description-and not a single fan had turned up today.

Which was fine, really! Pocket Watch had been nagging her to care less about the crowd, and really, he was right. White was starting to deviate from the true purpose of her training.

Then she felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned, mid-leap, to better glance at who it was and promptly froze.

The captain of the guard was staring from the guard tower, seemingly enraptured in White’s movements. She looked pretty red, but given how far away White was, that might have just been a trick of the light.

Their eyes met for the briefest moment, then the captain shook herself out of her stupor and turned away.

White didn’t do the same in time, however, and fell flat onto her face.

In the mud.

Fuck.


	2. Fight the First.

A few days after the (quite frankly, embarrassing,) mud incident, White Choco decided to spar with the guards. 

“It’s simple,” she said, scratching a ring into the dirt with her rapier. “Lets fight.” Pocket Watch probably screeched in distress somewhere in the background, but she was having too much fun to care. There were rules, obviously, but they boiled down to “no maiming, killing, nor punching the no-no squares.”

The other guards were pretty simple, albeit fun, to fight. There was this one guy, Knight, (how basic could he have made his name? Fucking idiot) who apparently took it on himself to be as much of a cocky, self-assured idiot as possible. She beat him, naturally.

And then, the captain of the guard stepped into the ring.

She knew from the start that this was going to be a fun fight. The instant the captain got into the ring, she settled into a well-practiced position, shield blocking most of her body and spear ready to flow into a defensive position. 

So the captain was a defensive fighter-

It was at this moment that the captain’s spear flashed out from behind her shield. White thanked Moonlight for her reflexes, for as blunt as the spear was, it would absolutely suck to take that to her shoulder. 

The captain of the guard smirked, a knowing gesture, and White Choco prayed to Moonlight that the redness of her face could be passed off as exertion. 

White probed the captain’s weaknesses with her rapier, only to have it glance off of her shoulder, neck, and hip.  
This was mostly due to how armored the captain was. Helmet, chestplate, hip guards, greaves, she had it all. The only way to become even more armoured would be to simply don a whole set of plate armor.

While White admired the captain’s strength, this also meant that she either had to spend time probing the armor for weaknesses or resort to more...unorthodox methods. Unorthodox methods were more fun, so unorthodox it was.

She slid out of the way of a spear thrust, planning. It was a good idea to bait the captain a little, a feint here, a parry there. She was waiting for an opening.

There.

With a grunt, the captain had stepped a little too far, the physical exertion taking its toll. White quickly dropped to her feet and spun around with one leg out. She wasn’t the biggest fan of resorting to martial arts, but they were handy.

Her boot made contact with the inside of the captain’s knee, forcing the leg to buckle and causing her to stagger. White quickly seized the opportunity and placed her rapier’s tip at the captain’s neck.

“I win,” she said, barely keep the grin off her face. The captain merely huffed goodnaturedly, perhaps a little embarrassed at her mistake.

“Good battle though,” White said, extending an arm to help the captain up, “Miss…?”

“Captain of the Guard, Pistachio Cookie," the other grabbed the offered arm and hauled herself up. 

"Well fought," Pistachio said a bit ruefully. "And you are...?"

This time, White simply didn't fight the grin that made its way onto her face. "White. White Cacao Cookie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe fight time
> 
> u have no. idea how much I wanted to just make white wink at pistachio and lose all her fucking cool

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's sleepy as fuck and wrote this mostly on a sugar high?  
> me  
> don't be like Salt kids actually do shit


End file.
